The Rebellious Roman
by Connor16
Summary: What if Thalia ran away from home before Jason was born? How would her life turn out if she met Luke and Annabeth early and never got turned into a tree? All of which are very good questions that will be answered only by reading
1. Chapter 1

_~Thalia~_

"Thalia your spacing out again. What's wrong?" My closet friend Sara asked. Sara is a 13 year old African-Hispanic, with volcanic hair, Hershey brown eyes, and the daughter of Trivia goddess of magic. Her dad caught her mothers attention because he always put on magic shows for the kids in their neighborhood, and loved everything that involved magic.

As for me. Well I probably wouldn't be your average kind of girl. Most people would think I was goth because I wore black and dark clothing all the time, black leather jacket with a black hoodie underneath, ripped up black jeans, dark red beanie that covered up my short neck length hair that was spiked up in places and part of my intensive electric blue eyes. If the description of my eyes didn't give away my parentage I'm a daughter of Jupiter King of the Gods. I also forgot to mention that Sara and I are in the 3rd Cohort.

"Did you zone out again? Seriously if it weren't for that tat on your arm I'd think you were a daughter of Mars." She teased.

"Haha very funny. I could say the same to you Sara, for someone who is badass in magic I can't help but wonder if your not Apollos kid. Because you hit on every guy in camp."

"Well I guess it's a good thing we both got our tattoos at the same time 4 months ago." She said flashing her left forearm proudly with a tattoo in black with S.P.Q.R, a wand with sparks flying out and one bar symboling only a years worth of service.

I had the same thing on my arm except the difference is that I had an eagle holding a lighting bold in its claws.

"You were trying to remember your past again weren't you." She asked. It wasn't even a question but a statement.

"Yea." I sighed. "Four months Sara, it's been 4 freaking months and I can't remember anything prior to that."

"I know it must be hard Thalia, but come on look at all the cool things that happened these four months." She smiled causing me to as well. Needless to say my life has been one hell of a ride from the moment I woke up.  
_

 _~4 months ago~_

 _"Hey Eric I think she's coming around." A voice calls out._

 _"Ugh where am I? Why does my head hurt?" I groaned._

 _"You're at Camp Jupiter but to be more specific we're in the medic wing. You've been out for three days, and the reason for your head is because something or someone knocked you out. You have a pretty severe concussion. My name is Sara Hodges by the way what's yours?_

 _"My name is Thalia, Thalia Grace. Wait did you just say Camp Jupiter?" I asked to clarify I heard her right._

 _"Yep I sure did. This place is the only safe haven for half-bloods like ourselves, it was named after the king of the gods myself." She explained._

 _"Yea I know what half-bloods are and who that ass is." I growled causing her to freak out._

 _"Wow I don't know what lord Jupiter did to you. But calling him an ass is a sure way to be struck by lightning." Comes a new voice belonging to a boy with salt and pepper hair tied in a ponytail, bright green eyes, blue polo shirt and shorts. "But if you already know about demigods and stuff, this will make it easier. I'm Eric Dunn son of Apollo God of the sun and head healer, you already met Sara she's the daughter of Trivia goddess of magic. He introduced._

 _"Nice to meet you Eric and don't worry about me. The almighty King wouldn't dare harm a hair on my head." I said dismissively._

 _"And why is that?." They both asked curiously._

 _"Because he's my father. I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Jupiter." I grumbled._

 _~Praetors~_

 _''There's no way in hell that she's a daughter of Jupiter. a child of Jupiter, Neptune, and Pluto would attract all sorts of monsters and be killed with their strong aura, I don't care how good you are.'' Praetors Brendon shouts for like the 100th time. Brendon was a buff guy with short brown hair and eyes, he was wearing a purple cape and shirt, sport shorts and white pumas. But the worst part of it all was that he was my nephew because he's the son of Hercules._

 _''Calm down Brendon, she says she's the daughter of Jupiter then she is. She even swore on the Styx.'' Maria says trying to calm down Brendon. Maria was the daughter of Venus, and had shoulder length blond hair, Kaleidoscope eyes that kept on changing color, and was also wearing a purple cape and shirt with faded blue jeans._

 _''Don't you understand Maria? There hasn't been a child of Jupiter or any of his brothers in a long time, not since the civil war. And you know as well as I do that any children of the theirs is dangerous, specially now with the troubling reports we've been receiving. ''_

 _"What kind of reports Brendon? What haven't you and Maria been keeping from the legion?" Eric asked._

 _"First off Eric as leaders of the legion, we can share what information whenever we want." Brendon says narrowing his eyes at Eric._

 _"It's as you said Brendon, being a leader also means it's your duty to inform the legion, should any problem arises that could bring harm to Rome." Eric growls getting in the Praetor face._

 ** _"Both of you enough!"_** _Maria orders which causes the two stand down, but what was odd is that I also wanted to do what she said._

 _"It's been awhile since you've last charmed spoke someone Maria." Sara pitches in._

 _"Charm speak?" I asked confused._

 _"It's a power that Maria's mother has, and gives it to only a few of her children. Being a the daughter of Trivia I'm hardly fazed by it, unless it's a really powerful demigod." Sara explained._

 _"So Maria isn't strong enough?"_

 _"She's strong enough to cause me to hesitate in my movement. But she doesn't like forcing people to do things, so she doesn't do it."_

 _"Why not? Sounds like a badass power." I complemented._

 _"It has it's perks." Maria smiled._

 _"But to get back on track." Maria said getting everyone's attention. "Eric is right though Brendon. As leaders of the legion it's our duty to inform them of impending dangers."_

 _"Fine. Tonight at dinner we'll inform everyone what's happening." He growled nodding his head toward the door dismissing us._

 _"Wow I just now meet him and I already to strangle him." I said once the doors closed causing Sara to laugh and Eric to smirk._

 _"Trust us when we say this, but half of camp hates him to."_


	2. Chapter 2

_~Thalia~_

 _"So Thalia what do you think of camp?" Sara asked._

 _"There's literally no words to explain how I feel. I love this place, especially New Rome. A place where demigods can live their lives in peace, I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact, that all 5 Cohorts aren't just full of demigods but legacies as well." I said astonished. Sara had just finished giving me a tour of camp, and we were currently walking to the dining hall from the shrines to the gods._

 _"So what's the deal with the tattoos? I've noticed that there's quite a good number of people with them, except you and some others."_

 _"To receive a tattoo is like a great honor, it symbolizes that you're committed to the legion and fighting to protect Rome and all her beauty and to make sure her empire lives on." Sara explained proudly._

 _"You must really love Rome." I said stating the obvious._

 _"Of course I do. When I found who I truly was and what that could mean, I was scared but I was more scared for my dad. He new what I was but didn't care, So I left home. A 7 year old girl by herself and just when I thought I wouldn't make it, Lupa found me. She and her pack were hunting monster, I just happened to be near by. Usually when Lupa senses fear in us then she kills us, but for me not only did she sense my fear but the courage to fight. She brought me here. She gave me a reason to fight and not just to protect my dad, but the beauty of that which is Rome. Rome is order, power and civilization. That's my reason for fighting." Hearing Sara explained the whole tattoo and her reason for fighting made me sort of jealous. Even though I couldn't remember anything prior to 3 days ago, I knew that I only fought for myself and envied that of Sara because I wanted that feeling. By the pride in her voice and that faraway look, gods how much I wanted to feel that._

 _"Anyway we should hurry or we'll be late for dinner." Sara said snapping us both out of a daze and smiling at me._

 _"Yea led the way."_  
 ___  
 _~Dining Hall~_

 _"Hey Sara over here." Eric waves us over to where he's sitting. The hall was outside with five pillars on all four sides holding up a triangular shape roof. Multiple tables where the soldiers sat chatting with friends. Except for one long rectangular table in the front, where the Praetors sat side by side._

 _"Thalia I'd like for you to meet my older brother Jonah he's also the Centurion of the 3rd legion platoon." Eric's brother was much like himself except his skin tone had a golden tint to it. He also had a tattoo with 4 bars, where Eric had 3 with a bow that was on fire._

 _"It's nice to meet you Thalia, Eric told me a bit about you specially with the rumors going around."_

 _"What rumors?"_

 _"You being a daughter of a Jupiter, Neptune, or Pluto ." All three of them answered._

 _Before I could say anything on the matter however all the attention was called to the front._

 _"Romans we have two things to announce. The first is about the rumor that has been going around camp. Thalia Grace stand." Brendon commanded causing me to mumble about shoving a lightning bolt in very unpleasant places, while getting to my feet for all to see._

 _"Centurions who will take Thalia Grace, daughter of Jupiter into their fold." This time it was Maria that spoke causing the room to go silent, before all chaos broke lose with everyone trying to yell over one another. Everyone except one."_

 ** _"Salience."_** _Maria shouts using charm speak. "Now one at a time. She continued after taking a breath to calm herself._

 _"Centurion Caleb of the 1st Legion we will be honored to have you."_

 _"Centurion Zac of the 2nd Legion has the quality befitting the Kings daughter._

 _"Centurion Jacob of the 4th has better use for you"_

 _"Centurion Nicole of the 5th we could really need Jupiters daughter to bring back our honor."_

 _Everything that kept coming out their mouths sounded the same to me. They all wanted me because of who my father was. They didn't want me for my combat skills or to get to know who I truly was. The only person who didn't say anything was Jonah, all he did was just sit there eating his dinner._

 _"Well daughter of Jupiter. Who will you choose?" Brendon asked with an annoyed expression on his face._

 _I looked at all the leaders of the individual cohorts one more time, before looking at Jonah who finally looked up from his plate at me. From the look on his face it was clear he to was wondering what I'd do. No not wondering but curious more like it._

 _"I choose the 3rd legion under the leadership of Centurion Jonah Dunn." I answered with a smirk._

 _"How does the leader of the 3rd legion respond to this?" Maria asked._

 _Jonah was quite for a few minutes still looking me in the eye, until a ear splitting grin spread across his face. "The 3rd gladly accepts Thalia Grace within our ranks." He answered causing everyone in the 3rd to erupt in cheers. And for some odd reason I couldn't help but be happy."_

 _"All right Romans settle down. We still have one more matter to discuss with you all." Maria said getting everyone's attention once the 3rd calmed down._

 _"This was something we wanted to keep from you. But as your leaders that wouldn't be wise." Maria went on._

 _"An entire scouting team full of retired veterans, who volunteered for the mission has gone missing. What's worse is that their last report gives away a camp of monsters in Washington." Brendon says picking up after Maria causing unease to wash over the legion. "What makes this even worse." He goes on saying. "Is that it appears they're planning on attacking camp, and as you know our defenses aren't as strong like they used to be since we lost our eagle."_

 _Everyone shot the 5th dirty looks, while they lowered their heads in shame. Causing me to give Eric and them a questioning look, and them mouthing they'll explain later._

 _"We've spotted scouts studying our borders, looking for weakness to exploit. We tell you this so you will be more on guard and be more prepared on duty. Take heart Romans. We will not be defeated, when these monsters decide to show their faces at our door. We shall show them the power of Rome!" Brendon shouts causing everyone shout as well, all their unease and nervousness replaced with valor._  
 ___  
 _~3rd Barracks~_

 _"So the 5th lost the legions it's eagle, and a entire platoon. All because Michael Yew the Praetor of the time misinterpreted a prophecy." I recite back making sure I understood everything._

 _"Yep you got it all right. They've gone down in history as the lost legion, and Michael the worst praetor in history. Ever since then the 5th has never been the same."Sara said._

 _"That and they're the laughing stock. Every chance people get they remind them of their hugest failure." Eric pitches in._

 _"Anyway we should get to bed, our squad has combat training in the morning." Eric advised heading to bed._

 _"Alright." I agreed. "Wait what!"_  
 ___  
 _~Morning~_

 _"Did I mention how much I HATE mornings." Pronouncing the word hate clearly._

 _"Come on Thalia it could be worse." Sara said twirling her sword._

 _"Easy for you to say. You're the sword master, me on the other hand fill extremely awkward with mine. Are you sure I didn't have any weapons with me?"_

 _"Positive."_

 _"Ugh that's just great." I groaned looking around until I spotted a gold spear. "That'll work for me." I nod toward the spear going to pick it up. It was well balanced and had enough weight near the tip, where it was a three pronged blade._

 _"It fits you perfectly." Sara commented seeing me twirly the spear in both hands, behind my back above my head, and finishing with a downward slash with electricity sparking at the end._

 _"Not bad." She Complemented._

 _"Thanks. Why is it gold though?"_

 _"That's imperial gold. It's weapons that were forged in Rome in the height of its power. Sadly we can't make any more because those secrets are long forgotten." She explained._

 _"Isn't there anymore?"_

 _"No. That's another thing the 5th are ashamed of. Because not only did they lose the eagle an entire platoon, but all the imperial gold weaponry we had."_

 _"Well shit. Isn't there anything the 5th hasn't screwed up?" I asked._

 _Before she could answered me an alarm went off, causing everyone around us to gather their gear and take off toward the gate. By the look on Sara's face I knew it meant one thing. We were under attack._


	3. Chapter 3

~ _Thalia~_

 _"Well it seems they found a hole in our defenses." I said nonchalantly. Getting looks of disbelief._

 _"Stay in formation!" Jonah commands. Our legion along with the 4th and 5th were to stand by and be ready to provide support. But for some strange reason I couldn't shake this strange feeling I was getting._

 _"Thalia you ok?" Eric asked noticing the look on my face._

 _"Something's not right." I answered._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Well for starters Brendon and Maria said that theirs been scouts patrolling the border right?" Getting a confirming nod. "So why the sudden interest in attacking now? And with such a small force."_

 _"You think there's a bigger plan to this?" He asked._

 _"Yes I do. There has to be another party somewhere watching the battle, and calculating our reaction time, fighting style."_

 _"If that's true then where are they?" He looked around._

 _"It has to be somewhere with a good view of the whole battle." Scanning the area till I spotted a hill with some trees. "Over there." I pointed out._

 _"Jonah." Eric leans forward whispering in his ear._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"This fight is a set up. There's monsters spying on the fight right now. We need to do something."_

 _"We have our orders Eric. We're to stand ready at a moments notice."_

 _"And while we wait the monsters are gaining valuable Intel on us!" Eric argued._

 _"We can't take the risk breaking up the platoon. Don't forget should we disobey orders, we'll be court-martial and most likely put to death. And that's the last I have to say on the matter." Jonah said dismissing his brother._

 _"Of all the times he wants to follow the rules, he choices now." Eric groans._

 _"Look we know that this is a setup. I say screw the rules and let's do this." I encouraged._

 _"But my brother also has a point Thalia, we can't really take the risk. Also as Jupiters daughter you out of the entire legion should respect the law."_

 _"Reasons like that. Is why I break the rules." I said with a sly grin before taking off toward the hill, with Eric yelling after me._

 _~The Hill~_

 _Once I made it to the hill, I could hear the monsters up ahead and decided to do some recon, hiding behind a tree once I saw them. it was your typical monsters, cyclopes, hellhound, and Dracaena. (I'm making the monsters conversation sort and other stuff because I'm spending to much time on the flashback)._

"Not bad. Not bad at all, did you send the information back to the camp?''

''Yessss. I even made sure to send some extra hellhounds as back up."

''Good.''

 _Great while we were busy arguing, they got what they came for. I thought highly annoyed._

 _"Everything is still going as planned."_

 _"Of courssse. They've moved location from Washington to South Carolina."_

 _"That's all I needed to hear." I whispered before rushing in with a battle cry, drawing the monsters attention._

 _The first creature to charge me was a hellhound that jump at me, causing me to slide underneath it and thrusting upward into its belly, turning it to golden dust. Rolling to the side avoiding the cyclops club and getting to my feet. Studying my opponents._

 _The Dracaena had a curved sword, and a net, the one-eyed freak had a club with spikes covering it. Before anyone of them could make a move, I raised my spear in the air, thunder boomed in the distance and lighting crackled in the sky. Using my weapon as a conductor, and a guide shooting lighting out of the spear tip at the cyclops killing it. Then charging at the Dracaena catching her off guard slitting her throat._

 _"Now to warn the Praetors that their Intel is outdated."_

 _~Senate Room~_

 _"Why should we listen to you Daughter of Jupiter? You disobeyed orders and left your legions platoon." One of the senators remind me, for like the millionth time._

 _Holy Olympus. I've been here for like 20 minutes, and I want to kill myself. I thought._

 _"And how can we know that what she says is true? Can we really take that chance?" Questions another._

 _"Even so we can't simply go waisting military funds, on a quest to the south. When we should be using it to better prepare ourselves." Says another._

 _"I agree. Even though she's Jupiters daughter, it's clear as day she doesn't respect our laws, how can we depend on someone like that." Speaks a 3rd._

 _"And it's thanks to me not following those rules, That we now know the enemy forces, are no longer in Washington and on the move. Plus isn't it worth going to see if the missing scouts are still alive?" I tired reasoning and justifying. Getting some nods of approval from the white robed freaks. Gods how much I hate politics._

 _"Very well then." Maria says standing from her chair at the front of the room. "All those in favor of granting a quest, say aye."_

 _"Aye." More then half the room agrees._

 _"All those opposed say nay."_

 _"Nay." The rest vote._

 _"The ayes have it. Thalia Grace stand." She ordered. "You are here by charged, with orders from the senate. To find the enemy camp destroy them, and if possible bring home any survivors you find. You are allowed two companions and will be given supplies, before you leave. This meeting is now adjourned." She dismissed._

 _Everyone got up and started walking out the building._

 _"Thalia." Someone calls out getting my attention, seeing that's it's Sara and Eric weaving through the senators._

 _"Hey guys. Have you been waiting outside this whole time?" I asked._

 _"Of course we did. You're our friend. So what's going on, what was the senates decision? Eric's brother wouldn't tell us."_

 _"Well I've been tasked. To find the enemy encampment destroy it, and rescue any survivors." I told them._

 _"So you get to go on quest? That's so cool. I've always wanted to go on one!" Sara says excitedly._

 _"Well today's your lucky day, because I'm inviting you both to join me." I said smiling. Causing Sara to jump up and down even more excited, and Eric to grin._

 _"So I guess you guys are in."_

 _"Hell yes we're in." They answered._

 _Feels good having such amazing friends._

 _"So what's the plan Thals?" Eric asked as we're walking back to the barracks._

 _"Uh... Yea I don't have one." I grin madly rubbing the back of my head. While they both look at me in disbelief._

 _"Seriously Thalia. What's the plan?"_

 _"Figure we sneak aboard a plan, get as close to our destination. Or take a taxi across a few state lines." Laying out the game plan._

 _"Why not save our money and go through the underworld, since there's multiple entrances through out the country." Sara advised._

 _"That could work. I mean we are in California, and the main entrance is here." Eric agrees. Causing a shiver of fear to run up my spin._

 _"No that's a bad idea." I disagreed._

 _"Why not?" They both asked._

 _"Going down there means entering my uncles domain, and for a daughter of Jupiter. Hell for any children of my father and uncles, it is SUPER unwise to go into, or near our uncles domains." I explain._

 _"Ok I guess that's understandable." Sara said. With me nodding in agreement._

 _"But what's more important Thalia. The lives of those missing scouts? Or you holding on to your fear? Remember that you're now a proud member of the 3rd legion, in service to Rome. And don't forget you have Sara and I with you." He encourages._

 _"Ugh. I hate inspiring speeches." Groaning making them both smile. "Can't believe I'm saying this. But I guess we're going to the underworld."_


	4. Chapter 4

_~Thalia~_

 _"Alright let's get this over with. The quicker we get to hell the quicker we get out." I grumbled walking to the Caldecott Tunnel._

 _"Hold it thunder butt. We still need Terminus to give us the ok." Eric says._

 _"The fuck is a Terminus?"_

 _"My goodness what a mouth you have." Male voice coming from behind me says. A voice that belonged to a statue of a man on a pedestal with no arms or legs._

 _"Thalia meet the god Terminus. He protects the borders of New Rome." Sara introduced._

 _"You've got to be kidding. He's a god?"_

 _"Yes I am daughter of Jupiter and I've heard all I need about you. Been awake for only a day and you already disobeyed orders, broke the law. I have a feeling things will be quite hectic with you here. Now on to business shall we? Thalia Grace, Eric Dunn and Sara Hodges, have been charged with finding the enemy encampment and save any survivors correct?"_

 _"Why are you asking if you already know!" I said getting annoyed quickly._

 _"Thalia calm down." Sara tries to relax me._

 _"Whatever. Can we go now?" I rush._

 _"Most disrespectful child of Jupiter I've ever met. Very well you can go, there's a bag of mortal money and denarii's."Terminus giving the ok._

 _"Hold on Thalia not yet." Maria calls out making her way to us._

 _"Maria what are you doing here? I thought you'd be helping Brendon to prepare the legion for battle." I said curious._

 _"To give you a gift." She answered removing a necklace from around her neck, handing it to me._

 _"Why are you handing me your necklace?"_

 _"Pull the latch and you'll see."_

Doing _as she said a roman gladius with gold markings itched in the blade, and a black with gold trimmed as a hilt that was well balanced. Truth it felt light._

 _"It was a gift from my stepfather Vulcan when I became Praetor, he forged it himself so it's perfectly balanced to whoever wields it." She answered my unasked question._

 _"Why would he do that? I mean it's cool and all but him and your mom." Not saying anything else on the matter. Making her laugh._

 _"True they don't have the healthiest relationship. But it was Vulcan who brought me to Lupa when I was a girl. He was more of a father to me then my biological father." She explained. "And I'm giving it to you, because after all of this is over I'm stepping down as Praetor and retiring. Maria said surprising everyone._

 _"Now you three should get on your way. Good luck." She wished us walking back toward camp._

 _"Camp won't be the same after she steps down. She's right though we need to go." Eric says entering the tunnel first, with Sara behind him and me bringing up the rear._

 _~Few Blocks From The Music Studio~_

 _"I mean I just want to make sure that we're considering our options." I tired weaseling out of going to the underworld._

 _"To bad Thalia we're still going to your uncles." Sara says._

 _"Plus the studio is just a few blocks away." Eric smiles smugly._

 _"Keep smiling sunshine, or you'll be getting thunder and lighting in your forecast." I growled._

 _"Easy you two."_

 _"So we're just going to the underworld? Not talking to my uncle right?" Making sure that was it._

 _"Of course. I've even been there a few times so it's all good." Eric assures._

 _"Ok good."_

 _"Relax Thalia. Anyway we're here." Sara announced._

 _In front of us was a small yellow building._

 _"I still think we should try something else." I advised which they didn't listen to walking right in._

 _The inside was way bigger compared to the outside. But in my opinion I preferred the outside because the inside was filled with nothing, but dead spirits and a waiting line._

 _"See there's a waiting line, let's try something else." Trying to go to the door, until Eric and Sara both grabbed me._

 _"Nope we're going straight to the front." Sara says dragging me to the front desk._

 _"Trip for 3 to the underworld." Eric says dropping a bag of denarii's, on the table in front of men in a grey suit, black sunglasses and a name tag that read Charon._

 _Charon eyed the bag and gave a creepy ghost of a smile._

 _"Now usually I would give people a ride, but now I'm afraid I can't do that." Charon says with a dragging voice._

 _"That's funny you would say that. Because my brother Jonah, is calling in that favor you owe him. You know the one where he convinced your boss to give you time off, and to up your pay. So three tickets to the underworld please." Eric smiles, causing Charon to lose his._

 _"Right this way then." He points to an elevator we all walked into with him behind us._

 _Once we're all inside Charon puts a key in the lock turning the lock._

 _"So Thalia now is a good time to tell that I've never been to the underworld." Eric whispers in my ear._

 _"But that means we have to talk to my uncle. Is it to late to get off this elva- wait when did we get on a boat?" I asked._

 _Instead of being on a elevator, we were on a black boat sailing across the Styx. Charon also changed from his grey suit to a black robe with a hood. Turning around the skin on his face was gone, all that was left was the Skeleton._

 _"We'll be on the other side soon. You should also know that my boss has sent his elite guards the furies to meet you." Charon nods ahead. He wasn't bluffing either, on the other side of the shore were three monsters all looking like human sized vampire bats._

 _"I hate you both." I grumbled before our boat pulled into the dock._

 _"Daughter of Jupiter. Your uncle is looking forward to meeting you." The middle one spoke who was probably the leader._

 _~Pluto's Palace~_

 _I would be lying if I said my uncles place wasn't awesome. It was obsidian black with diamonds, jewels, gems and other expensive crap._

 _"So what is it that lord Pluto wants?" Sara asked the furies._

 _"He wishes to speak with Jupiters daughter alone."_

 _"Great I'm going to die."_

 _"You're not going to die. So stop complaining." Sara said._

 _"Easy for you to say because beyond those doors lies death itself." I told them as we approached the double black doors._

 _"Only you may enter." One of the furies say opening the door, while the other prods me in the back to enter._

 _Once I entered the doors were shut, and I was stuck in the throne room alone._

 _In front of me was two thrones. One made of black, riches and bones, the other a white lotus flower belonging to my sister Proserpina. Prove my father can't keep it in his pants I thought highly annoyed._

 _"Someone else who is annoyed by my brother. This might be interesting." Comes a calm cold voice. Shadows pull towards the black throne reveling a man dressed in a black robe with shifting faces screaming, pale white skin, lifeless pitch black eyes and hair. But behind that calm exterior was anger..no hatred._

 _"Now tell me why a daughter of my brother is in my domain. And if I'm satisfied with the answer I won't kill you."_


	5. Chapter 5

_~Thalia~_

 _"Now tell me why the daughter of my brother, is here in my domain and if I'm satisfied I won't kill you."_

 _"Not really a lot of options huh?" I tired joking which he wasn't impressed by._

 _"Look uncle Pluto." I start out. "I can just look at you and tell, that no matter what I say you'll still most likely end up killing me anyway. And it's not because I'm in your territory but most likely it's something that Jupiter did to you."_

 _All Pluto did was raise an eyebrow as if all I did was intrigue him._

 _"There's something strange about you. What has my brother done to make you resent him?" Pluto questioned._

 _"I don't remember anything prior since I woke up yesterday in the medic wing. All I know is that when I needed him most he wasn't there, I also blame him for ruining someone very dear to me."_

 _~Pluto~_

 _Studying my nieces demeanor. I could see her trembling slightly in anger. I knew that she was a Greek demigod which was why I was angry, my brother forces me into oath that he himself couldn't keep. Now however I decided to look into her mind and saw that someone blocked off her memories, which I could tell was Juno's doing. I did however see that the someone was special was her mother Beryl Grace, it seems my brother told who he truly was and in returned it ruined her, some mortals just can't cope with the fact that their lover is a god. Turning to alcohol and becoming abusive. Once again my brother has ruined another mortals life and pissed off our sister, I am curious though why Juno did this. I must also keep an eye out on this Beryl Grace. Make sure he doesn't ruin her any further. I wonder if she'll except my offer. I thought rubbing my chin._

 _~Thalia~_

 _It was complete silence in the throne room. My uncle kept studying me like he knew something, or was about to do something._

 _"Very well then Thalia Grace. I've decided that I won't kill you." Pluto started out. Making me sigh in relief. "But only on two conditions." He said._

 _"What are these conditions?"_

 _"The first is a must. I want you to go to the fields of Asphodel and get my daughter Hazel to take with you. Rescue her and she can guide you to where you need to go." Pluto explains the first._

 _"Ok I can do that. What's the second."_

 _"I want you to be my champion. If you accept you'll gain all the powers that my children have, raising the dead and having the riches that's underneath the earth." So what's your answer._

 _At first I was going to say no off the bat. Then I stopped and thought about it. Why not say yes? I mean having my own personal undead army, it could even come in handy on our quest._

 _"Lord Pluto I accept your offer." Making a ghost of a smile to appear before speaking in Latin. Suddenly I felt power surge into me and a black glow to appear around me._

 _Once everything was done I felt a lot more powerful then I did before. A mirror materialized in front of me, and there was a noticeable difference. My skin tone had a pale complexion to it now, my eyes went from completely blue to streaks of black. I can't be sure about my hair since it's already black, but it looked like it got darker._

 _"May this new found power aid you in your endeavors. Also when you get my daughter I want you to look out for her. You may go." He dismissed._

 _Walking back thought the doors both Eric and Sara saw the new appearance giving me questioning looks._

 _"I'll explain everything on our way to Asphodel." I said walking past both of them toward the main entrance._

 _~Gates of Asphodel~_

 _"So let me get this straight. We've been tasked to bring Pluto's daughter from the underworld, and you were made his champion?" Eric said still having a hard time believing it._

 _We were standing outside the fields of Asphodel in front of grayish purple gate._

 _"Think it's cool that you can raise the dead. You have your own personal army." Sara high fives me._

 _"You two I swear take things to lightly." Eric mutters. "Anyway do we at least known what Hazel looks like?"_

 _"Not a single clue. Besides how hard can it be." I said walking through the gates. Where I saw a bunch of spirits walking aimlessly around._

 _"Yea we're going to be here a awhile aren't we?" Sara asked._

 _"If I remember correctly from my lessons, Asphodel is where spirits go who haven't done to much good nor bad deeds." Eric explains._

 _"That helps us how?" I point out._

 _"My point is that she's a daughter of Pluto, so there's a chance that she's still aware of her life before death. You might have a better chance of finding her being Pluto's champion."_

 _"So you're sending me in there alone?"_

 _"Well yea. Sara back me up. Sara are you ok? Sara?" Eric shakes her bringing her out of a daze._

 _"I'm sorry what are you two talking about?"_

 _"Sara what happened you seemed out of it." I said in concern._

 _"I don't really know. My mind just started to drift."_

 _"Yea maybe it'll be best if you guys wait outside the gate. Hopefully I'll be back." Walking further into the field._

 _You'd think I would be bother with being surrounded by dead people. In truth I felt totally at peace, guess it's the whole champion thing. Walking toward the back I felt the presence of Pluto near by. Making my way to it, I saw a Half-African American girl no more than 13, with gold karat eyes and curly cinnamon brown hair sitting underneath a tree._

 _"What Is someone who's still alive doing here?" She asked._

 _"Looking for you actually. My name is Thalia Grace, daughter of Jupiter and champion of Pluto." I answered seeing her eyes widen in surprise._

 _"Nice to meet you Thalia. I'm Hazel Levesque, I take it my dad sent you to find me?" Giving her confirming nod._

 _"You'll be getting a second chance Hazel. Will you take it." Holding out my hand to her which she stared at._

 _"Everyone I want you to meet Hazel. Hazel meet your new friends Sara and Eric." I introduced._

 _"Hi." She waves shyly._

 _"It's nice to meet you."_

 _"Yo."_

 _"So I take it that I'm leading you out?"_

 _"Sorry if it seems like we're only using you." I said apologetically with her shaking her head._

 _"No I don't mind, I'm just making sure. All I need to know is which exit I'm taking you to."_

 _"The South Carolina one." Sara said._

 _"Easy follow me."_

 _~somewhere in the underworld~_

 _"So have you ever been to the underworld before now?" Eric asked getting elbowed in the ribs by Sara._

 _"You're definitely Apollos kid." She muttered making Hazel giggle a little._

 _"It's alright I don't mind. And no I've never been at all before I died, I've never even met my dad till I turned 13. I just happened to know where I'm going."_

 _"Where are you from?" I asked._

 _"New Orleans, Louisiana. I was born December 17, 1928."_

 _"How long do you think you've been dead?"_

 _"Well obviously for some time now, but I'm sure not much has changed." She said being up beat._

 _"I'm liking that attitude Hazel. Because the year is 2000 (I'm totally guessing the year feel free to correct me)." Eric breaks it to her causing her to stop moving._

 _"I've been dead for 80 years."_

 _"Hazel I'm not going to try and pretend what your going through. But you have us with you now, so you're not alone." I said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder._

 _"Thanks Thalia. I'm glad my dad sent you to get me." She smiled before before leading the way again._

 _"So does time fly fast down here or what?" Eric asked getting three separate slaps for an answer._

 _"Girls are just mean."_

 _"And boys are idiots."_

 _"Anyway we'll be at the exit soon. Reminder that I'm still dead. So when we leave I can only bring up the rear and you can't look back, or you all die and we go right back."_

 _The further we walked the colder it became._

 _"Here we are." Hazel stood in front of the wall. "You guys are going have to feel along the wall, there's only so much the dead can do."_

 _Doing as she said. The three of us started searching alongside the wall._

 _"Found something!" I call out pushing in a brick making the wall split in two revealing a staircase to the top._

 _"This is going to be a hell of walk."_


End file.
